Madness Begins (SWB)
"Madness Begins" is the third episode of Season 1 of Survivors We Become. It is the third episode overall. Synopsis Spencer meets a girl who claims to have caused the crash. Connor has to decide if he can lead the group any longer. Plot During the night while the students are sleeping, Connor is sitting on a rock, watching to make sure everything is safe. The fire is behind him, illuminating the space they're in. Rebecca walks up to him and sits beside him. "You okay? You've been quiet today." He shrugs, looking around. "I'm just trying to get these kids out of here. And already we've lost twelve people." He says before sighing and looking down. "I feel like it's my fault." "You can't blame yourself, Connor. You're doing your best, that's all that counts when it comes to a leader." Rebecca says to him, placing her hand on his shoulder. He looks to her. "I don't think I should be the leader anymore." Rebecca's eyes widen. "W-What? But Connor-" "These kids need someone who is capable, someone who knows how to keep them together." He says. He then looks over to the kids and sees Spencer, Mitch, Ashleigh, Andrea, Billie and Angel are all still awake. "Like Spencer. Remember, after the bus, he got everyone to keep going." Rebecca nods, looking to him. "He's definitely fit for it, but he's a kid, Connor." She says. He shrugs. "Kids can lead. Plus, he's gonna be 18 soon, so he's not completely a kid." Meanwhile, Mitch is telling the others a "scary" story when Spencer gets up and starts walking to the woods. Billie grabs his arm. "Hey, where are you heading?" He asks. "I'll just be a minute. Alex told me to meet him in the woods tonight. He said it was important." He says. The others all hear and look to each other. Ashleigh leans forward and whispers, "I don't trust him. Be careful out there, alright?" Spencer nods, saying he will. He walks into the dark and whispers Alex's name. Suddenly he is pulled back and shoved against a tree. Alex whispers he needs to be quiet. "We're leaving. Come on." Alex says before letting him go and walking forward. "What? No!" Spencer says. Alex stops and turns to him. "No? Spencer, I'm not asking you. I told you, we're not safe here!" Alex says. Spencer shakes his head. "These guys need our help. Connor is breaking, I can see it." "So, what?" Alex scoffs. Spencer rolls his eyes. "They listened to me after the crash. They were motivated." "You're an idiot. Can't you see? After this, they won't care about you! All your new friends won't talk to you again after this. You all can pretend you will, but you won't. I told you, they're not good people." Spencer is silent. "I'm not leaving." He says. Alex stares at him before shaking his head and turning. Spencer shuts his eyes and takes a breath. "Alex, come back." When he opens his eyes, Alex has disappeared into the dark. In the morning, Cathy asks Connor, "So, what do you want to do? Should we have a group go look more or should we all go?" Connor shrugs. "I don't want to risk someone passing out. A small group should go out." He replies. Mike nods. "I'll lead a group of students out there." Rebecca looks at Mike. "Are you sure? You don't like these kids, I can go." She offers, but he shakes his head. "I can do it. I'll be good." Connor turns and calls for everyone's attention. "We're in need of some volunteers to go out to find help." He says, looking over the students. Mitch raises his hand, so do Billie, Andrea, Mika Rooney and Dean Henry. Mike nods and steps forward. "Alright, get ready. We leave in five minutes." The group leaves and everyone sits and waits. Spencer is with Stevie, Ashleigh, Robin and Angel when he sees a girl looking his way. He taps Stevie and asks, "Who is she?" Stevie looks and sees the girl looking their way just as she turns back to her friends. "Lisa Bowen. She's dating the linebacker, Josh Ryan." Robin looks back at her. "I sat next to her in English freshman year. She was so nice and happy. Then she started dating him." She says, sounding disappointed at the last sentance. Spencer asks, "What happened?" Angel snickers. "You haven't heard? He's abusive." She says. "Yeah, he blames her for every fight, he makes her feel terrible about how she looks. She was on the cheerleading squad with me until she quit sophomore year." Ashleigh says. "Why did she quit?" Spencer asks. The girls look to each other. "Because of him." Robin says. Lisa suddenly appears and says hi. "I-I'm Lisa. You're Spencer, right?" She asks nervously. Spencer nods, asking, "Is there something you need?" Lisa hesitates. "C-Can I talk to you? In private?" The two go into the woods and Lisa looks around, nervous and scared. "What's up?" Spencer asks. Lisa looks at him and takes a deep breath. "I think I might have caused the crash." "Wait, what?" "Please, don't be mad! I-I didn't mean to, I was just mad at my boyfriend and just wanted the bus to stop so I could leave but then the tree fell and killed all of them and I didn't want that, Spencer!" Lisa says quickly, panicking. Spencer looks her over and his breathing hitches. "I-it's okay, Lisa. I won't tell anyone, I'm not mad. I understand. Come on, let's go back to the other-" "NO!" Lisa snaps. "I can't, Josh will be so mad at me when he finds out!" Spencer shakes his head, grabbing her hands. "He won't find out. I won't tell anyone. I promise." Lisa begins crying and shaking her head. "Being in these woods and being alone with him all the time... I can't do it, Spencer, I can't... I need to leave." "No, Lisa, don't-" "I have to! I can't stay here, I'm going crazy here!" She whispers. Spencer shakes his head. She starts backing away. "I'm sorry, Spencer. Please understand." She then runs into the forest, Spencer yelling for her to come back. At the camp, Ashleigh, Stevie, Robin and Angel are all together when they hear, "Lisa, wait!" They stand and run into the woods, finding Spencer standing there in shock. Cleo Mara and her friends, including Josh, run up, too. "Spencer, what just happened?!" Stevie demands. Spencer stammers, shaking his head. "I-I didn't know what to do, she just left!" Josh steps forward. "She left?! And you let her?!" Robin glares at him. "Quiet, Josh, he didn't let her." She says before grabbing Spencer's shoulder. "It's okay. No one blames you." "I blame him! He let my girlfriend run into the woods alone!" Josh says, shoving Spencer away from the girls. Cleo steps forward. "That's enough, Josh, get back to camp!" Josh punches Spencer in the face, making Angel punch him in the jaw. Josh glares at her. "You should not have done that, bitch." "Screw you, you abusive piece of shit!" Angel yells, Ashleigh and Stevie helping Spencer up. Rebecca and Connor run into the woods after hearing the commotion. "Hey, what's going on?" Cleo sighs. "Lisa ran away and Josh is blaming Spencer." "Well it's his damn fault!" Josh shouts again. Connor yells, "Everyone back to camp, now!" Before turning and leaving the woods with Rebecca. "I can't do it." Rebecca sighs and nods. "I know. I'll talk to Spencer." She says before turning and walking to Spencer's group. She kneels beside him. "Listen, Spencer. I don't know what happened, but I know you didn't let her run off. You can keep this group together, but we need a leader. Connor is in no shape to lead us right now." "Are you asking me to lead all these people?" He asks. Rebecca nods. "Do you think you can?" She asks. The girls all look to him. "Spencer, you can do it. I know it." Robin says with a smile. The other girls nod in agreement. Spencer sighs and looks to Rebecca. "Alright. I guess I will." He says. Rebecca smiles and walks back to the other teachers. "Looks like we got ourselves a leader." She says with a smile, looking to Spencer. Co-Stars *Justin Deeley as Mr. Collins *Justin Tinucci as Rick Miller *Rachel Downey as Harper Reynolds *Ema Doenges as Mika Rooney *Miles Gibson as Dean Henry *Shameik Moore as Rudy Bronson *Max Klemm as Jonas *Sara Anne as Abigail Deaths *None Your Rating How would you rate "Madness Begins" as a whole? (If it's a low score, I'd love to hear why in the comments.) 10/10 9/10 8/10 7/10 6/10 5/10 4/10 3/10 2/10 1/10 0/10 Trivia *First appearance of Mika Rooney. *First appearance of Dean Henry. *First appearance of Lisa Bowen. *First appearance of Josh Ryan. *First appearance of Cleo Mara. *First appearance of Rudy Bronson. *First appearance of Jonas. *First appearance of Abigail. *Alex and Lisa both leave the group in this episode. *Connor steps down as the leader, putting Spencer in charge. Category:Survivors We Become Category:Episodes (SWB)